


you and me (and the music within)

by KuroNeko414



Series: caesura [3]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fictober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: FIctober prompts for 2020 - all BreddyFirst chapter will be table of contents (twosetmeridian's idea that I'm borrowing)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: caesura [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Table of Contents

**table of contents**

**1 | “no, come back!”** \-- gen, nightmare and comfort

2 | “that’s the easy part” --

3 | “you did this?” -- 

4 | "that didn't stop you before" --

5 | "unacceptable, try again" --

[ to be updated ]

I'm a bit late so I'll see if I can catch up somehow


	2. 1 - "no, come back!"

“Hey,” Brett says solemnly. Brett’s almost never solemn. “Hey yourself, man. Are you okay?” Eddy asked. Brett’s face is stony, rigid, eyes boring straight through Eddy’s own. Despite the height difference, Eddy feels small under his gaze.

“I don’t want to be friends with you anymore.”

Eddy’s eyes widened slightly, his palms started getting clammy, he could feel his heart pulsing loudly in his ears. Panic is rising within him and Eddy tries to reach out to Brett. There’s something horribly wrong. He hasn’t done anything to upset him, right?

“Uh bro, what brought that up?” Eddy says, voice shaky and uncertain. “You’re joking with me right?” Eddy tries to muster a smile, but it falls as Brett continues to stare at him with a deadpan face. What did he do? 

“You’re just a burden to me, Eddy. I could’ve been a soloist if you weren’t there. I don’t know why I ever stayed with you. You’re nothing.” Brett turned and started to walk away.

“What? No, I- What do you mean? We- we’re best friends-” Eddy stammers, feeling glued to his place. Everything feels too bright, too warm, the wind is suddenly loud in his ears, and Brett’s figure is just getting further and further away. Eddy’s throat feels dry, legs feeling heavy like molten lead.

Brett’s figure started to fade away, and the panic in Eddy burst. “No, come back!” Eddy yelled, hand trying to reach out, legs trying to move. He tried to run but no matter how much he moved his legs, Brett continued to fade. “No! Don’t leave me! Come back, please, I’m sorry for whatever I did!” Ugly tears slid down Eddy’s face, voice getting hoarse as he desperately tried to get Brett back.

Brett faded into nothing, leaving Eddy alone, in a vast, white empty space. Everything is silent. There were no winds blowing, no warmth. Despite the white surroundings, everything felt dark in Eddy’s vision. Eddy fell to his knees and sobbed, pulling at his hair. Why couldn’t he move? Brett’s his best friend, why- why did he leave like that? Was he really just a burden after all? Even after chasing Brett to music university, doing TwoSet, the world tour, everything—

“-dy!”

Eddy’s ears perked up. Did he come back? Eddy looked around, still seeing nothing but white. Just flat white. No lines, no shadows, no color, texture. Where is he anyways? He can feel himself sniffling, but he can’t hear.

“Eddy!”

There it is again. Why is that the only thing he can hear? Just his name being yelled by the best friend that he built everything with. The best friend he sacrificed everything for. The best friend that just left him.

“EDDY CHEN, WAKE THE FU-”

Eddy’s eyes snapped open, Brett’s face etched clearly with worry above him. His features are soft unlike the Brett that left. The Brett that called him a burden, called him nothing. “Are you okay man?” Brett says in a soft voice. “You yelled ‘no, come back’ and started crying.” Brett took a seat on the bed next to Eddy. “Was it a nightmare?”

Eddy stared at this Brett. He can still feel the adrenaline in his system, breathing ragged but it’s slowly starting to subside. This Brett cares. This Brett’s different. This Brett stared at him with worry for him, not contempt. Eddy reached out and pulled Brett into an embrace, dragging him down.

Brett’s just awkwardly stuck there. “I thought you left me,” Eddy said in a small, almost inaudible voice. Eddy gripped Brett tighter, and tears slid down his face once again. Tears of relief—it wasn’t real, Brett’s still here, he didn’t say all those mean things and leave. He’s here, physically here.

Eddy let him go but kept his hand on the fabric of Brett’s shirt. Brett sat up for a bit, then nudged Eddy to sit up as well.

Brett enveloped Eddy in a hug, his dainty fingers running back and forth over Eddy’s back, sometimes tracing circles and figure eights. “What happened?” Brett muttered over Eddy’s shoulder. A few sniffles sounded from Eddy as he wrapped his arms around Brett’s waist.

“You- you said,” Eddy hiccuped. “That you didn’t wanna be friends anymore. And,” Eddy exhaled to try and calm himself more. “And that I was a burden, and you could’ve been a soloist if I wasn’t there- I’m sorry Brett, I’m sorry.” Eddy started sobbing.

Brett rubbed Eddy’s back. “You’re not a burden, Eddy. You’re my best friend, and if I was going to be a soloist without you, then that’ll be worthless. I’d rather keep doing TwoSet with you until I die.”

“But wasn’t it your dream to be a soloist?” Eddy sniffled. “And I wasn’t going to get there anyway,” Brett replied. Brett pulled away a bit.

“Eddy Chen, you are an amazing person and don’t let anyone or anything make you think any differently. If I ever say that you’re a burden, punch me in the face because that’s probably not me.” Eddy laughed wetly and Brett smiled at him. Eddy pulled them back into a hug. “Thanks, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind made an angst decision off the bat, but hey that was some nice comfort you know? Tell yo favorite people that they are loved <3


End file.
